


Half Full

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Butts, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Neck Kissing, Tattoos, Teasing, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Vicky takes a midnight flight to the Etnamobile and doesn't manage to put her in a hillside this time.





	Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters whatsoever. This pairing makes no sense whatsoever and both characters are written out of character. But I had fun writing it so hopefully you have fun reading it. Thanks.

I struggled to get comfortable, each attempt only reminding me how much each and every one of my muscles ached. I tried wedging my head in the space between the headrest and the window only to abandon it as my neck cramped. Readjusting made the seatbelt jab me hard in the hip bone and I groaned.

“That sounded like a grumpy moan and not a good one,” Etna said, head pulling off from my neck, lips glossed in moisture. “Sorry.”

I wanted to ask her what she was apologizing for but I bit my tongue. It would have been a petty point to make, all things considered.

“It’s fine. Just...is there really nowhere else we can go?” I asked.

Etna shook her head in response. She used her wrist to wipe at her mouth and then wiped her hand on the thick towel we both laid on in the backseat. 

“Nah. I’ve been staying with Shimmery and Artemis but with the whole impending calamity thing the apartment is all packed up. Trust me when I say this is more comfortable than the wood flooring at the base.”

I seriously doubted that. 

The car was parked in the middle of the woods, tall trees our only company for at least a few miles. We had carefully positioned a flashlight on the dashboard to light up the interior of the car, a feeble attempt to help us see each other.

It reminded me of my first time with Dean, the two of us fumbling around under the covers in the dark, more concerned about being overheard than getting anything done. The memory felt sweet until it went bitter.

“Let’s take a break, I don’t know about you but my jaw really hurts,” Etna said, doing a yawning motion with her mouth a few times. She took a couple heavy breaths, bare chest rising and falling. 

What the hell was I doing here? It was late and the lingering sickness behind my nose and in my throat still had me exhausted. Slumped in the backseat of a car was far from the kind of rest my body needed right now. 

But I needed an outlet of some kind and needed it badly enough to fly out to the literal middle of nowhere. I remembered Crystal’s 25 mile rule for hookups. How did that apply when flight was added into the equation? Did it matter that I could clear 25 miles in the same time it took a car to go half that once traffic was figured in? 

“Uhm... everything okay?”

“Yeah,” I said, shaking my head a bit to get out of my own head. “Yeah I’m good, sorry. Just battling this cold and-“

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, y’know. We can just chill. You, me, and the four doors around us,” Etna said, following it with a laugh as if that last utterance was supposed to be a joke. 

What the actual fuck was I doing here? 

The heat from the past ten minutes was starting to subside and I became aware of just how cold it was in the middle of the woods in just my underwear. Would it be bad form to pull my pants back on right now? Had sex etiquette changed in the years since I had last done this?

“A break sounds nice. Sorry I made you drive all the way out here just to give you a cold shoulder.”

Etna half-shrugged and gave a smile. 

“Eh, there’s worse ways to spend a Friday night.”

She was definitely right about that, I could name a thousand worse ways. But I didn’t. Instead I used the towel to wipe at my breasts and neck some, getting rid of blue smudges where Etna’s lipstick had rubbed off on me. 

“Oh! I have snacks,” Etna said. The way she perked up was like a cartoon character getting a light bulb over her head. She propped herself up on her knees and bent over the backseat, rummaging around in the trunk area. Her rear was up high, inches from my face, and I was thankful for the red hipsters she wore preventing full exposure. 

I tried not to look and then felt weirder by actively avoiding eye contact when she had been on my neck moments ago. Her butt wiggled as she struggled to find whatever it was she was looking for, the skin surprisingly pale for a flier who wore such a skimpy costume in the past. 

Then I saw it. Half-hidden beneath her underwear, red letters on her right ass cheek were illuminated up by the flashlight. 

“Uh, is that a tattoo?” I asked, injecting as much casualness into my tone as if I had only given a passing glance. 

She reacted quicker than I’d ever seen her move, splayed hands covering her butt until she was sitting down on them, snack retrieval abandoned apparently. It was quiet as her blue eyes darted around the car’s interior, the wheels in her head spinning at full force.

“No?”

I snorted, an ugly noise that was more snot that breath coming from my nose. That was the answer she labored over coming up with?

“Birthmarks?” she said, changing tact. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms, smile on my lips to see just how far she was willing to deny this.

“Okay fine, it’s ink from college. I lost a few bets with the first team I ran with in San Jose.”

“You went to college?” I asked, not really feigning my shock.

She nodded as if it was to be assumed.

“Yeah, Bachelor’s in Economics at Stanford before it went kablooie.”

I blinked more than a few times. 

“You’re being serious.”

“Yeah, the tats were like a hazing thing I guess.”

“That’s not what I- nevermind.”

“Do you not get it?”

How could someone be so dense but so air headed at the same time? Yet she graduated from a university I hadn’t even bothered applying to.

“I actually didn’t get that good of a look at it to be honest so-”

“Do you want to?”

Her deadpan tone made it impossible to tell if it was a flirtatious invitation or a genuine question but she waited for a response. No matter what answer I gave it couldn’t have been more awkward than the silence.

“Sure.”

“Oh. Oh, I was just joking,” she said, face reddening a bit. _God dammit_. “But if you’re being serious then it’s not that big of a deal.”

She twisted around and sat so that her butt rested on her heels, arched back and the ruched underwear framing her cheeks. Etna reached back and hooked painted nails under the waistband and it was only when she paused that I realized I had been glued in to the show. My eyes looked up and met hers. She winked and I felt my face heat up.

“Don’t laugh okay?”

“No promises,” I said, doing the best flirty voice I could manage and nearly coughing up a lung in the process.

She pulled her underwear down and I got to see the tattoo in all its glory. Or tattoos rather, all in the same blocky, red capital letters with a thick border around them. 

I laughed so hard that I started to wheeze. 

“Be nice!”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just-” I couldn’t even talk I was laughing so hard.

On her left cheek in big, bold letters FRAGILE was written. On the other, THIS SIDE UP.

“You-you look a damn mail package,” I howled.

“Oh my god, stoooooop.”

Between them was a third tattoo, in tinier print and in a rather compromising spot that must’ve hurt like a bitch when it was done. I’d never let anyone even get near that spot, let alone with a needle.

“They’re cute, but you have to fill me in on what it says right above your, uh, your…”

“Butthole?”

With both hands, she grabbed each asscheek and spread them. On instinct alone I wanted to turn away but it was like a trainwreck, there was just no breaking my gaze.

“Oh my fucking god. Etna, _honey_.”

“Yeahhhhh…”

HANDLE WITH CARE was written in her crack with a red arrow pointed down to her asshole.

She let go and the message disappeared, swallowed up by pale flesh. She turned back around, face beet red, but still smiling. 

“How many years have you had those?”

She looked up, counting the years in her head and mouthing the numbers. Economics degree my ass.

“I think five years for the first two and four years for the middle one.”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said they were cute,” I lied They’re hilarious and you seem to be a good sport about it.”

“I kind of have to be, honestly. My biggest worry after I got them done was the reactions in the bedroom,. But it’s the doctor visits that are roughest.There’s no telling how many disapproving looks and sighs I’ve gotten after all the bumps and bruises over the years.”

“I bet,” I said, trying to avoid the topic of me sending her to a doctor the last time we crossed paths. We had talked a bit earlier in the day through text about it, apologies given for my brutality and some received for her actions during that fiasco. Water under the bridge, we decided, but the water was still choppy. “You said there were snacks?”

“Yeah, come check out the wide selection at cafe de Etna,” she said, perking up and beckoning me to look over the back seat into the trunk space. I did so, glad to avoid shipping labels in my face and was surprised at just how much space was in the back. 

A cooler with cup holders built into the top sat on a massive blanket in some sort of mobile picnic set up. Etna was rummaging through a plastic bag, fishing out a big bag of pretzels. She then leaned into me, bare flesh on bare flesh in a way that made me recoil a little before enjoying the warmth, to reach the cooler and pop it open. Juice boxes, soda cans, and a rather hefty bottle of vodka all chilled in a divided section filled with ice while some foil-wrapped sandwiches and other treats were packed in the other side. She grabbed a juice box and a tub of hummus before flopping back around in her seat. 

“Hey Etna?”

“Mmhmm?” she mumbled, mouth busy trying to tear open the bag of pretzels. She succeeded, the bag exploding with pretzels flying out. 

“Can these seats move?”

“Probably, why?” Her voice sounded distant and I turned to see her in the floorboard, trying to recover as many pretzel bits as she could. 

“Then why are we in the backseat on some towel when you have a huge blanket and space in the back.”

Her head popped up like a meerkat, pretzel in mouth. 

“Oh. Good idea.”

* * *

It took all of ten minutes to get set up in the back and most of that time was Etna teaching me the ins and outs of glassblowing while she made a crude pitcher, glasses, and bowls. We popped open the back to let some much needed cool air in and add enough leg room where we could really sprawl out while she made a heated air bubble to ensure we didn’t freeze to death. 

“I think that’s enough,” I said, tucked into a corner with a good portion of the comfy blanket bunched up as a backrest. 

“No such thing,” Etna said. She was putting her college education to good use, entire bottle of vodka practically upside-down as she poured it into the pitcher of ice . She added a few boxes of juice and a can of lemon-lime soda. Apparently forgetting to make a spoon, she stuck her hand into the pitcher and stirred until the colors blended into a soft pink. 

She made me a glass and dropped in a few blackberries before handing it over. 

“Giggle juice,” she said as I lifted the glass to my lips. 

It was Etna that giggled, the squeal drowning out the drone of crickets and frogs in the woods as she laughed over my reaction. The drink was strong, boozy enough to make me think the alcohol was disinfecting my insides. It took legitimate effort to unscrunch my face. Etna gulped it down like water, chewing on a blackberry as she settled into the blanket nest I had made for us. 

“Wimp,” she said, smacking me on the shoulder before cuddling closer. 

“Quiet or I’ll return you to your sender,” I said, wanting to reciprocate the physical contact with a smack of my own but I hesitated. It was the kind of playful banter that would have been automatic with Dean but I was still struggling to get in the mood. 

“That has got to be the worst joke I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” Etna said. She was either oblivious to my hiccup or just didn’t care as she buried her head in my collarbone, soft hair tickling my cheek. 

We both got quiet as moonlight shone through the leaves and branches onto us. I took another sip and winced, the sweet flavors coming through but the alcohol still burning my throat. Etna chuckled and I felt goosebumps where the hot breath hit my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close until the sun rose.


End file.
